Memories
by Dragon Digi Hearts
Summary: Maka decided to do some cleaning in her and Soul's house. Then their daughter (oc) found something that made Maka very happy. One shot


Memories

This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all like it. Please leave a review so I could write better stories for you guys. I do not own Soul Eater it belongs to Atsushi Okubo. Summary: Maka decided to do some cleaning in her and Soul's house. Then her daughter (OC) found something that made Maka very happy.

Maka sighed as she looked over the attic it was a mess. There was dust everywhere, a few old chairs, tables, and a lot of boxes. Maka would usually clean the attic with her husband Soul, but he was out doing some Death Scythe business. In result leaving Maka to do all the cleaning alone. Before Maka could start cleaning there was a loud bang scaring Maka a little. She quickly went downstairs to see what made that loud noise. She sighed in relief when it was just her daughter Lisa Evans who just slammed the door too hard. Lisa was a 13 year old girl who looks a lot like her mother did when she was 13. The only few differences were that Lisa had red eyes and sharp white teeth just like her Papa Soul.

Maka noticed Lisa had her arms crossed and had a pissed off face expression. "What's wrong Lisa?" Maka asks wondering what got Lisa mad. Lisa just shook her head muttered something about stupid Kid Jr. Knowing that her daughter won't want to talk about it she decided to try and help Lisa get her mind off things. "Hey do you want to help me clean the attic? It'll help get your mind off things." Maka suggested, after a few seconds of thinking Lisa nodded. "Ok Mama." Lisa and Maka walked up stairs to the attic.

TIME SKIP

Maka was now in the kitchen making some tea for her and Lisa. They have been cleaning for an hour or 2, so she was hoping to relax with some tea. "Mama what's this?" Lisa said coming in the kitchen with a box marked memories. Maka raised an eyebrow not recognizing the box at first, but then a second later she remembered what it was. "Lisa put that on the table for me please?" Lisa did as she was told and put the box on the table. Lisa watched with curiosity filling eyes as her mother quickly opened up the box.

Inside the box was a couple of old books, jewelry, a couple of video tapes, and a photo album. Maka grabbed the photo album and scan through some of the photos. "What's that Mama?" Lisa asked interested in the photo album. "This is my old photo album I made when I was around your age. You want me to show you some pictures and I could explain them to you?" Maka asked with a smile on her face. She was hoping Lisa would say yes, so she could talk about the past and spend some more time with her daughter. "Ok why not?" Lisa said with a smile and they both sat down next to each other looking at the pictures.

Maka pointed at one of the pictures it was her and Soul standing next to each other both wearing formal clothing. "See this picture Lisa this is when I and your Papa became partners. It's also when we first met." Maka said getting Lisa interested. Lisa looked at the photo and was a little surprised at how young her parents were in the photo. She knew that every mister must find their partner around the age of 13 and she was going to find her weapon partner in about a month from now.

"How did you meet Papa Mama?" Lisa asked looking at her mother. "Well there was a party for meisters to find and partner up with weapons. I couldn't find anyone that could be a good potential partner, so I left the party." Maka said confusing Lisa. "Wait What? If you left the party how did you meet Papa?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow. "Well let me finish the story and I'll tell you." Maka said with a small glare.

Flash Back

Maka watched as everyone started finding their weapon partners, but sadly she couldn't find a partner. 'Lord Death said that we will be able to feel it when we meet our weapon partners. So why can't I feel anything?' Maka thought standing all alone. She met some every nice people like Tsubaki and her meister Black Star. Even though Black star was completely full of himself, he kept yelling he's going to surpass god. She had no idea how Tsubaki could stand him, but she wasn't going to go say something and ruin their partnership. She also met Liz and Patti they were nice and friendly too, but they already have a meister which she didn't get to meet since she's too busy trying to find a partner.

Maka sigh as she left the party and walked down the hallway of the school. Maka felt so lonely right then and there. After a few minutes of walking Maka knew she have to go back or else she'll get lost. She turned around only to see 2 paths.

TIME SKIP

'Too late I'm lost.' Maka thought still walking down a random hallway. She went down the wrong path and doesn't recognize any of these halls. It also didn't help that it was so dark making it harder to see things. Then she heard something. She listened closely and recognized the sound was a piano being played. Maka released a sigh of relief thinking she found the party and she quickly followed the sound of the music. When she got in front of the door where the music was coming from she knew this wasn't the party. It was too quiet there was no other noise except the piano music. 'Well maybe the person who's playing the piano could help me.' Maka thought as she opened the door.

When she entered the room it was dark and the only source of light was the moon shining down on the windows. In the end of the room there was a grand piano and somebody was playing it. Maka knew it was a guy, since girls don't wear suits. She walked closer to the piano player and was now standing right behind the guy. She sees that he has white hair, so she assumes that he's an old man. Then all of a sudden he stopped playing much to her disappointment, but she started clapping he was pretty good.

'Even though I don't get it, it's still sounds great.' Then he turned around and looked at her. Maka was expecting an old man's face, but no she was met with a handsome young guy. She saw his sharp white teeth as he snarled at her and she was stunned with his beautiful red eyes. "What do you want?" The boy asked a little harshly, but she ignored it seeing how she did just barged in without permission or a simple knock. "Uh um well I got lost and I heard your music, so I was hoping you could help me. You're pretty good by the way. I didn't understand it much, but I liked it." Maka said nervously, she had a light blush on her face and her right hand grabbed her left upper arm.

Maka blushed even more when she notice the guy eyeing her, his eyes going up and down checking out her figure. "I'm Soul, Soul Eater." Soul said smirking showing off his sharp teeth. Maka giggled and said. "Well that explains the teeth. I'm Maka, Maka Albarn" Maka smiles, then she remembered the entire reason of the party. "Hey are you a weapon or a meister?" Maka asks in curiosity, she was really hoping he's going to say weapon. "Well what do you think?" Soul said confidently as he got up and turned his arm into a blade.

"Wow!" Maka said with amazement. "You're a scythe right?" Maka said, she's pretty sure he is since his blade is curved just like a scythe's blade would. "Yep and when I find a meister I'm going to be a Death Scythe." Soul said confidently and pointed to himself. "W-Well I'm a meister and I do need a w-weapon" Maka said nervously, this made Soul chuckle. "Alright do you want to be partners Maka?" Soul said saying her name for the first time sending a chill down Maka's back.

Soul held out his hand out for Maka to shake it, but Maka hesitated. How could she trust this guy? Besides today she never met him. How does she know that he won't just leave her for some other meister prettier than her? As if reading her thoughts Soul said. "You could trust me I won't ever hurt my meister." This shocked Maka, but maybe she could trust him. Maybe he could help her become a great meister just like her mother.

Maka smiled and grabbed his hand shaking it as silent deal of becoming partners. Then she felt it what Lord Death talked about she could feel their souls binding. Their smiles grew this is it they are now Meister and Weapon.

FLASH BACK ENDED

"Then we went back to the party and Lord Death made us take a picture with our new partners." Maka said finishing up the story. "Wow Mama that's so romantic. Now I can't wait to find my partner." Lisa said excitingly, but her mother laughs nervously and said. "Well yea just hope your Papa won't freak out like mine did." Maka shook her head in the memory. It took 2 Maka Chops to get her to move out. One Maka Chop to stop her Papa from killing Soul and another to get her to let go of her leg, so she could actually leave her Papa's apartment.

"So now that I told you a story. Why don't you tell me what was wrong when you came home?" Maka asks smiling, making Lisa wince and say. "It's stupid I went shopping with the Death twins and stupid Kid said the dress I wanted was asymmetrical garbage." Lisa said with a huff and she crossed her arms. Maka shook her head. Kid and Liz named their twins after themselves and Kid Jr. inherited his father's obsession with symmetrical things. If it wasn't symmetrical than Kid hated it no discussion it was that simple.

"Don't worry Kid's like that. Why do you care so much?" Maka asks raising an eyebrow looking at her daughter who just blushed. "N-No r-reason." Lisa said still blushing, making Maka smile and pat Lisa's shoulder. "Come on let's continue looking at the pictures" Maka offered and Lisa nodded eagerly. For the next couple of hours Maka would tell stories of her and her friends. "Haha yea Crona used to get scarred of everything you just look at him and he'll be terrified." Maka said making herself and Lisa laugh.

When the laughter died down Maka decided to tell Lisa something else. "You know he's the one who gave your Papa that giant scar" Maka said surprising Lisa. "What!? Why!? How could you be friends with him if he did that?" Lisa said completely confused, but her mother just giggled at her daughter's questions confusing Lisa even more. "Well Crona didn't have complete sanity back then thanks to the Black Blood and his mother. All he ever knew was to go and take souls, so that's what he tried to do with me. He almost succeeded, but Soul save me he took the hit for me that would of finished me. That jerk almost killed himself for me." Maka said smiling as a couple of tears came out her eyes and stream down her face.

"Wow Mama that's so brave of Papa no wonder why you married him" Lisa said with excitement in her voice. "Actually I was rewarded with a Maka Chop and we didn't start dating till months after that attack." Maka and Lisa were both startled by the voice. They quickly look towards where the voice came from, only to see Soul leaning on one of the walls. Soul was wearing his black suit with a red tie. "So what are my two favorite girls doing?" Soul asks getting off the wall and sat on the table across from the two girls.

"Mama was just showing me pictures of you and your friends when you were younger Papa." Lisa answered smiling as Maka handed Soul the photo album. Soul smiled as he scan the pictures then he flipped to a random page. Then Soul's face expression changed into shock. He had a light blush on his face and a small amount of blood went down his nose. "Soul what's wrong?" Maka asks worried and Lisa nodded and said. "Yea Papa is everything ok?" Before Soul answered their questions he tore out the page he was looking at and stuffed it in his pants pocket preventing anyone to see it. "Uh it's nothing Lisa just a very embarrassing photo." Soul said as he wiped the blood away.

Maka said nothing, Soul could be a jerk at times, but he wouldn't do stuff like that unless he had a reason. "But I bet you look great in all your pictures Papa!" Lisa said smiling, but this just made Soul raise an eyebrow and say. "Ok what is it that you want Lisa?" Lisa laughs nervously and played with one of the ends of her pigtails. "Well um you know the Weapon and Meister party is in a month and I REALLY need a dress for it. So could you please give me some money?" Lisa asked pleading and exaggerating the word really. This made Soul's eye twitch and he had an annoyed face expression. 'You just got a new dress a couple of weeks ago' Soul was about to voice this thought, but Maka beat him to it.

"Oh come on Soul you know first impressions are very important." Maka said smiling, but it turned into a frown as she heard Soul mumbling something about "bullshit and waste of money." "What was that Soul?" Maka said menacingly as she glared at her husband. Soul winces when he saw his wife's glare. He knew he had to comply or else he'll get one of Maka's famous Maka Chops and probably some other punishment too. Soul sighed and said. "Fine How much do you need?" This made Lisa smile and say. "Oh not much just about a hundred." Soul's eyes widen when he heard his daughter say a hundred, but he did a fake cough as he sees his wife's glare harden.

"Ok Ok here." Soul said as he handed Lisa the money, making her hug him. "Oh thank you Papa you're the best." Lisa said giving her Papa a kiss on the cheek. Lisa then left her 2 parents alone as she left the house. "See that wasn't so hard right?" Maka teased and giggled when Soul just huffed. "So what was up with that page you tore out? What's on it?" Maka questioned raising an eyebrow. Soul sighed and pulled out the page from his pocket and handed it to Maka. Maka looks over it only to see their 'favorite' cat Blair put some of her 'business' photos of her human form in the album.

A vein popped out of Maka's forehead in anger clearly showing that she was not happy. Maka got up from her chair and walked away. "What are you doing?" Soul called out only to have Maka yell. "TO BURN THESE STUPID PICTURES!" Soul sigh even when Blair isn't here she's still causing trouble.


End file.
